


My Parents Are Getting A Divorce...

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Divorce, Falling Out of Love, Friendship, Out of love, Probably happy ending, We never know, sad but not really, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: A call from Alya on a friday night.Her voice sounding dead and desolate.What happens when your parents are getting a divorce?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	My Parents Are Getting A Divorce...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story from friday night. (I may have written a bit different from what we actually said, but that's because I can remember all we said completely, but who can that?)  
> I placed Marinette in my place and Alya in my best friend's

Marinette's POV

I sat on the couch watching a family movie from our country with my family. Meanwhile I watched the movie I also gave a glance to my computer, where I read a story on Archive of Our Own.

All of the sudden my dad asked: “I think you should check your phone, it’s been ringing for quite a while now.” I looked over on my phone, where was laid on the table. It was lighting up and vibrated.

“Oh okay, I didn’t hear it.” I had been in my own world and had no idea what there could be so important a weekend night 10 pm.I took my phone up and saw my best friend Alya calling. I hurried to answer, while I climbed behind my mom, who was sitting next to me. I half walked half ran into the bathroom and said:

“Hey what’s up!” She always called me like 5 out of 7 days, so it was nothing new. And I loved it, because we always had the most unusual convastions. But this time was different, and I knew that the second she said: “Hi…”

Her voice was a whisper, but not like the playful whisper she always spoke in.

“So was there a special reason why you called this time?”

I checked my notifications and saw that she had tried to get in contact with me for about a hour. I could go on Snapchat without hanging up, so I did. I checked all her snaps-On the first a picture of her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Next picture of her forehead and only a bit of her eyes, but they were still red and puffy, maybe a little more than last picture and with a text: “Can you talk?”-I also noticed that she had tried to call 2 times on Snapchat, before calling on my phone number. Now back to the question I asked: “So was there a special reason why you called this time?” I waited for the answer without pressing on. Just waited. A little voice appeared. A voice I almost didn’t recognize.

"Y-yeah… My parents are getting a divorce..." All my confidence disappeared in a millisecond, and my whole happy world crashed. I knew exactly how much her family meant to her. Her family was her everything. She loved her sisters and parenets with all her heart.

“Holy sh-” I cut myself off before I started to swear, because when I start, you can’t stop me.

“Wow… I thought you were the perfect family like almost as a nuclear family.”

I had no idea, if I was good at talking about this, but at least I tried?

“Yeah. I thought that too.”

Her voice was dead, and I thought I never had heard her more depressed. I waited for her to say something more, because I knew she needed to let something out. The thing I waited for came after 20 seconds or so.

“So that was why you couldn’t stay for dinner today! Ugh I couldn’t even eat up my pizza, because they told us in the middle of it all, and you know how much I love pizza!?” I left out a chuckle, because I could just imagine how her face was right now. There was heard one from the other end too.

“Yeah I know.”

We both came down, and silence filled the room and probably her room too. “So what are the pros with this?” I didn’t wait long, before I continued to talk: “Ah shit, I’m not good at thinking positive right now.” I really tried, but I never had any experience with it, so I had no idea what to do. Just as I thought I had ran out of luck, I heard her chuckle sadly.It reminded me of when she said I couldn’t stay for dinner. That was exactly what gave me an idea.

“When can you be together? I can come over anytime you ask!” I said the last sentence very energetic. That usually helps to cheer her up.

“I’m not doing anything this whole weekend…” Her voice was still sad, but this time not sounding dead.

“I can co- Shit I forgot! I going to my grandpa’s birthday tomorrow.” The worst thing about it, is that we are going to be there the whole day, and my grandpa don’t have internet. Now there is nothing I can do to help her today or tomorrow.

She let out a disappointed “Oh.” I understood that, because there was nothing else to say. It wasn’t the same to speak over the phone and to speak in real life. Over the phone you couldn’t give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be fine. No it wasn’t the same, but it was the only thing I had right now.

“Okay now tell me what you are afraid of there is going to happen? What is the worst thing about this?”

Alya probably thinks I’m crazy, but when isn’t there a moment she thinks I ain’t?

“Um… I’m afraid of having two homes. I’m afraid that my mom have to move long away from where we live now. I don’t know why, but I don’t want to have two things of each thing…”

“Okay. It’s good to tell someone that, and I’m glad that someone is me. Now the worst thing about it?”

“Probably going to be four in a family. Wait no! It would be if some of them gets a girlfriend or boyfriend! Holy- What if I get an step sibling!? Maybe they’re some creep-”

“Hold up, hold up! You ain’t going to get a creepy step sibling, and if you do and I say if, I will personally go over where and hunt them down, so there’s nothing to worry about. You also know that it’s almost impossible that one of your parents gets a girlfriend or boyfriend. They’re too old for that!” I said the last sentence very relaxed and chilled (Like duh), like I know she finds funny.

“Hey your parents are about 5 years older than mine!” I knew she would say that, but it’s always more fun to hear it from her than from my own thoughts.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” I said it like “I don’t give a shit”. I always spoke like that when she was right.

“Hey? Are you going to be alright?” I said it in the smallest voice I have ever spoking in.

“I think so. Maybe in a year or two.” She tried to say it playful, but I knew she didn’t finds it funny at all.

“It’s not funny! I know you don’t think it’s funny either.” Her voice went sad again, but maybe we can say it’s better than fake happy?

“You right, but I don’t know when my mom is going to move out, and I’m afraid it’s going to be soon. I just don’t want my family to go in dissolution.” I could feel she was about to cry, and I didn’t want that to happen, because I knew she had wasted enough of tears this night.

“Your family won’t dissolve. You’re just going to have two homes. Your parents ain’t enemies, so your family can’t break completely. I just think your parents are better as friends.” I tried to sound as confident as possible.

“How can you be so sure?” Even though I couldn’t see her, I did know her whole face was a question mark.

“I’m not sure. I’m just hoping, and I think you should hope too.” I needed to be confident for her, so that what I’m going to be.

“I hoping too then…” Perfect, just what I wanted /needed/ her to. We continued to talk for a while, but then she needed to go, and we said goodnight.

“Have some wonderful dreams.” It was something we always said. I can’t remember why, but it just became a habit.

“You too.” Before we hang up I heard her yawn and knew it was good for her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~Under 24 hour later~~~~~~~~~

Walking up the stairs ready for bed. Never turns on the light. Just walking in the dark. Lightly kicking the door to my room open and almost (yeah almost) pulling the bed cover up. I only got to reach for them, because suddenly my phone lighted up and vibrated. It was my best friend. I answered, but this time wasn’t it me who spoke first.

“Hi, what are you doing?” Her voice was much better than last night. Much more happy, but not her normal happy.

“Nothing, you?” I didn’t want to tell her I was about to go to bed, because I knew if she called she wasn’t doing anything, and if she wasn’t doing anything she wanted me to come over.

“Same.” Just as I thought.

“I can come over, if you want?” I knew the answer, but you never know.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Now I just need to switch back to some clothes instead of pajamas.

“Perfect, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Before I said more, I was already running down the stairs.

“You want me to sleep over right?” At this time it would be weird not to, but like I said earlier you never know.

“Yeah of course.” Her voice was calm, and it made me calm too.

“Great, I’m just leaving my pajamas under my clothes then.” I picked up some jeans and shirt.

“Yep, see you in 10!” I threw them on.

“See you in 10!” I got my head through the hole while I spoke, so my voice sounded muffled.

While I ran past the living room I yelled: “Dad, we’re going to Alya's!” I ran further into the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush and hairbrush.

“Okay, who will be diving you?” He yelled from the living room.

“Dad, it’s not funny you know you will drive me!” I yelled back, while I heard him chuckle. He always think something like that is funny. Out from the living came he walking, meanwhile I rushed around.

“Haven’t you forgot your pillow?” He asked just as calm as usual.

“Oh yeah. I can get that while you start the car, it won’t be a problem.”

Up the stairs again in the darkness and picking up my pillow. Even though it was dark, I noticed a pack of oreos and took them too. Down the stairs and to the door, where I took my jacket and shoes on. With everything I needed I walked out the door into the car.

“Got all you need?” My dad looked questionly at me, but I just gave him a confident look. “Yep.” 

I had everything and a bit more, so there won’t be any problem. We reached her home, and I ran up to their door. Knocking on the door while I opened it. I didn’t knock to get them to open the door. No I knocked to let them know I was there.

“Hi!” I greeted her dad, which sat on the chair in front of the television.

“Hi, you really didn’t have to knock, just let yourself in.” He had turned around the chair to speak to me.

“I will do that next time.” I offered him a smile and walked to her room. She opened the door right before I reached the doorknob.

“Hey!” I greeted her with a hug, and she hugged me back. “Hey.”

Her voice wasn’t as happy as on the phone, but still better than last night. We walked into her room and sat down on her bed. I opened my bagpack and found the oreos. “Here, can you catch!” I threw the oreos to her chest, and she caught them. She looked down at them to see what it was and then she said: “Thank you!” A wide smile spread on her lips. “No problem!” I returned the smile. She looked down on them an extra time, before she said: “Ain’t these the ones you were supposed to bring at New year?” Her smile formed to a grin.

“Hey I brought the alcohol, wasn’t that enough?” I teased her playful.

ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜɪꜱ, ɪꜰ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏᴄᴜꜱ ᴡᴀꜱɴ’ᴛ ᴏɴ ɪᴛ.


End file.
